Talk:Tormented Shield
This is a talk-page for the tormented shield . . . so start talking =] Press edit and just leave a message or something idk . I heard you need 25 of every gem in order to get an Armbrace of Truth (which can be traded for a Tormented item . . . ) So how rare exactly are these gems? And what's inside those coffers O_o. BTW my alias is ShintaHimura and i'm mad >_< 68.193.113.198 18:35, 3 December 2006 (CST) You only need 15 each now. Pictures please. Have anybody got video of shield animation? --212.122.214.161 05:23, 31 December 2006 (CST) Added video of the glimmer animation Wostl Looks like some purple mirror for me <_< --Varda 02:42, 5 January 2007 (CST) nice looking shield that :) hmmm ::Soqed Hozi:: I have the shield.. it's great, but the animation stops after a while. I have to exit guild wars and reload it for the animation to begin again so does anyone know yet how difficult it is to get 60 of those gems ( i think we need a new farming build, or perhaps trappers could work?) i saw the shield going for 100k plus 200 ectos... YIKES! Can dye be applied to change the color? :Haha with the new ecto price drop I finally got my hands on one of these (beaaautiful) shields and can confirm they aren't dyeable.--Warior kronos 18:08, 30 May 2007 (CDT) New Video? I had the sheer luck to run into a kind soul online who let me record the animation of the sword and shield. I think it is much better than the existing video, and I was wondering if maybe we could upload this video instead/in addition to the existing one. The link for the video is here.VoteForGwen 09:57, 18 January 2007 (CST) :the existing one is much better than yours here(you get a close look, etc.) I think the youtube version got a slightly better quality: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IHEHV1F5LI&mode=related&search= )-Iggers 04:31, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Dye Based on the post before, Can you dye this weapon? -- (talk) :Finally got one myself, nop can't dye -- (talk) Customized Does anyone knows if it's customized when you get it ? i.e, can I get it for someone else -- J'eBofu 07:36, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :its an offhand, cant customize them anyway. -- Xeon 07:37, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::Good to know. Thanks :) -- J'eBofu 07:38, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::Special promotion off-hands like Serrated Shields come customized. (This one isn't.) — 130.58 (talk) 07:30, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :I'm gonna have to start farming 24/7 with my wammo to get this and the axe. Then i'll get non kaineng city armor and own.Dark0805 20:03, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Animation Freeze Bug Can someone confirm if the bug still exists ? Kiji -- 11:42, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :I think so, yes. If you stay logged for some hours (confirm?), the animations will eventually stop. It applies to all items that have similar effect to this shield (like Storm Bow.) Also some waterfalls, fountains and such will freeze, and the only known way out of this is to restart Guild Wars. --Aozora 08:22, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::You'd have to be one hard core gamer for that to happen, i've been logged in for a maximum for 9 hours(was afk most of the time) and nothing froze, of course, that was back when i started, so i probably wouldn't've noticed. Either way, you would have to be logged in for an excessive amount of time in order to see it freeze. Nothing to worry about unless you plan on vanquishing Underworld and Fissure of WHOA with no break in between.--Darksyde Never Again 11:39, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::Actually I think this "bug" should be removed. It happens with ALL animated weaponry. Celestial, Storm bow, magmas shield, tormented, everything that's animated will freeze every now and then. Either add the bug note to all animated weaponry, or remove it from this, it makes no sense for it to only be on tormented weaps when it happens to all of them. 76.174.13.77 16:36, 13 November 2007 (UTC) High Tech Laser shield FTW71.222.37.117 02:03, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I think that this is like some other bugs, a bit computer related (u know like the "attack of the white blocks" bug) because I have never had any animation bugs and in the weekends I easily play GW for 10 hours in a row.--Fighterbitsj 16:04, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Pink Fail. Should have let you dye the glow any color. :Pink=Margonite color=why it's tormented=win. Pushbiscuit 21:38, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::There are mods to change it iridescent :D :::Its gay,pinkish...for gay ppl.The most fency item in game ::::It's purple, not pink, get your colors straight. Then, look at how many hot drool-inducing street cars and bikes are pink? I don't think you'll see a gay driving one very often... And then, why would you want to put this on a fence? :o RoseOfKali 20:36, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Only Decent Skinned Torment Weapon IMO This is the only torment weapon that actually looks cool :I liek the recurve/short bow and spear ^^.--Diddy Bow 22:10, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Salvage? Are you 100% sure that the tomented Shield cannot be broken? This as other tormented items (staff and scyte) have been shown to be able to break when salavaging for mods. I would hate for someone to see the text here, then go and break their tormented shield in salvage because wiki told them it was safe..--193.10.20.22 15:09, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Star Wars Star Wars anybody? Looks kind of silly. Too many monks run around with this + elemental sword, which looks extremely silly. Toy weapons are not really cool. At all. :A little like it, I suppose. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 16:25, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Bug? "Bug! There is currently a bug that stops the animation on all tormented weapons if you have been logged into your Guild Wars account for usually 5 hours." Isn't that true with all animations, like stormbows and so, does it really need to be pointed out here? :Not everyone knows it is like that, so it's noteworthy imo. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:43, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ok, im a wikinoob, just though i'd point it out, thanks for clearing it up Why is this not posted on the rest of the tormented weapons pages? 02:13, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Probably because its most noticeable on the shield.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 05:39, 1 May 2009 (UTC)